


no better love（日本語翻訳）

by NANAjohnlock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, First Kiss, Japanese translation, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), series finale fix it
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANAjohnlock/pseuds/NANAjohnlock
Summary: 「ルー、答えてくれ。何があった？」「すまないが言えないんだ。ダニーからお前に言うなと釘を刺されてる」「何だと？いったい――」「だが」ルーはスティーブの言葉をさえぎった。「お前から面と向かって尋ねられたら嘘はつけないとも言ってある」
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	no better love（日本語翻訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no better love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483419) by [DreamBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother). 



> DreamBrother様の素晴らしきマクダノ小説に日本語訳をつけてみました。翻訳元の作品もぜひ読んでみてくださいネ☆

「もしもし」

「ようダニー。元気か？」

「なんだお前かよ」

「他に誰がいるんだよ。誰か他にひっきりなしに電話を掛けてくるヤツでもいるのか？」

「いるかもよ？お前以外にも友達いるし。俺は人気者なの」

「意地の悪いこと言うなよ。体調は良いのか？」

「うん、だいぶ良い。今どこ」

「本土のどっか。ポストカード送るよ」

「たのしみだね」

「本当に大丈夫なのか？なんか…静かだけど」

「大丈夫だって。いま起きたばっかだから」

「そうだったよな。お前朝はコーヒー飲まないとソンビ化したまんまだったもんな」

「でも医者から薬の効きが悪くなるからコーヒー飲むなって言われちゃって」

「カフェイン無しで過ごせって？そりゃキツイな。なあ、俺の親友はどうしてる？」

「エディのこと？」

「エディのことだよ、当たり前だろ？」

「そうだよな。…あ、そろそろリハビリの時間だからさ、支度するわ。また後で電話して良い？」

「もちろんだ。あとエディの写真送ってくれないか？会えなくて寂しいんだ」

「分かった。送るよ」

電話を切って数秒後、着信音が鳴った。スティーブは送られてきたメッセージを指でタップして開け、微笑んだ。ビーチに置かれたダニーがいつも座っている椅子の傍でエディがくつろいでいた。早朝の眩い太陽の光が黄金色の毛皮を照らし出している。背景には僅かに朝日が映り込んでいた。写真の端にダニーの杖の形をした黒い影が見えた。あれほど重傷を負ったのだ。避けられない結果だった。だが一時的な状態であってくれと願わずにはいられなかった。

待てよ。今モンタナは深夜だ。太陽は既にハワイの海に沈んでしまったはずだ。なぜダニーはエディの古い写真を送ったんだ？こんな夜遅くにリハビリなんてするわけないじゃないか。島を去る前、スティーブはダニーの受診日とリハビリのスケジュールをルーに伝えていた。治療をサボりだすのを防ぐためだ。とりわけ治りかけには注意が必要だった。ダニーから離れて2週間が経つ。だが夜中にリハビリを行うなんて普通じゃない。

スティーブは眉をしかめ、ルーに電話を掛けた。

「もしもし」

「俺だ」

「お前か！声が聞けて嬉しいよ、元気だったか？」

相棒とは違って、ルーはスティーブからの連絡を喜んでくれたようだった。いつでも期待を裏切らない男だ。

「ああ、元気にやってるよ。奥さんと子供たちは？」

「みんな元気さ。夏になったらすぐ帰ってくるよ。ほとんど講義も終わったみたいでな。レニーはそわそわしてる」

「それはお前も同じだろ？ああ、すごいよな、信じられないよ。もう1年経っただなんて。時が経つのは早いな。それじゃグレイスもすぐ帰ってくるんだな。ダニーも喜ぶだろ」

「子供が居るときは別人になるよな」

「確かに。そうだ、ダニーと言えば、俺さっきダニーに電話したんだけど。何か様子がおかしかったぞ。今からリハビリの準備があるとか何とか…リハビリって確か午前中だったよな？」

「何を聞いたか知らんが、予定が変わったんだ」

「でもお前がダニーをリハビリに連れて行ってるんだろ？スケジュールによれば、今週がお前の番で来週がアダムの番だ」

「ああ、でも変わっちまったものは変わっちまったんだ」

「誰が予定を変えた？ダニーか？まだ通院してはいるんだよな？頑固な奴だから扱い辛いのは分かってるけど、たまには尻を叩いてやらないと」

「行ってる、ちゃんと行ってるよ、保証するって。ところで、お前どこまで行ったんだ？もうシン・シティまで着いたか？」

「ルー、どうした？何かヘンだぞ。説明しろ」

「だーからこっちは大丈夫だって。落ち着けよ。俺たちのことは心配しなくていい。自分のことだけ気にしてろ。今はお前のための時間なんだから」

「そうかい。そっちの考えは良く分かったよ。今からビデオ通話に切り替える。顔を見せろ。何か隠してるだろ」

スティーブはすばやくカメラのアイコンを押し、携帯を自分の顔の前に持ってきて、ルーが画面に出てくるのを待った。ダニー同様、ルーも少々ITに疎かった。子供たちの携帯を見張ることに関してだけは例外だったようだが。ようやくルーの顔が見えたとき、スティーブの疑いは確信へと変わった。――かつてSWATの隊長だった男は、ひどく居心地が悪そうな顔をしていた。

「ルー、教えてくれ。何があった？」

「すまないスティーブ。ダニーから口止めされてるんだ」

「何だと？いったい――」

「だが」

ルーはスティーブの言葉をさえぎった。

「お前から面と向かって尋ねられたら嘘はつけないとも言ってある」

ルーの必死な表情がスティーブに察してくれと訴えかけていた。

「分かった、分かったよ。ダニーは無事なのか？」

「たぶん無事だ」

「『たぶん』だと？なんで把握してない？最後にダニーを見たのはいつだ？」

「10日前だ」

誰が見ても尋問のような問答だった。ルーの声がスティーブをひどく苛立たせた。心のこもっていない、法律の条文を読み上げるような冷たい声に聞こえた。

「10日だと？ルー、お前はどうしてしまったんだ？なんでダニーに会いに行かなかった？」

離れてからも、スティーブとダニーはずっとメッセージのやりとりを続けていた。だがダニーは文章を考えるのが上手くなかったし、スティーブは電話で会話を続けるのが得意ではなかったため、二人はなかなか本音で語り合うことができないでいた。スティーブだって努力はしていた。しかし長年の習慣は容易に変えられそうにはなかった。

「なぜかって？いま俺がこの島を離れるわけにはいかないだろ。ファイブオーを維持できなくなる」

「『島を離れる』？なんでダニーの様子を見に行くのに島を出る必要がある？」

スティーブの腹の中で不安が冷たい塊になって蠢いた。

「ルー、ダニーはオアフを離れたのか？」

「そうだ」

「クソッ。ダニーが島を出た？いつ？なんでだ？いつ帰ってくるつもりだ？」

「スティーブ…」

「いや、忘れてくれ、自分で探し出す。どこだ？そうか、分かった。ニュージャージーだな？」

「俺は否定も肯定もしないぞ」

「大丈夫だルー。誓って俺が何とかする」

スティーブは顔から髪をかきあげた。

「チームによろしくと伝えてくれ」

「分かった。なあ聞け」

ルーが画面越しにスティーブの顔を見つめていた。何とも言えない表情だった。

「優しくしてやれよ？いつもみたいにいきなり家に突っ込むんじゃないぞ。今回くらいは自分を抑えてくれ」

「ありがと。やけに心配してくれるじゃないかルー。どうした？」

「別にお前が心配なんじゃない。俺が言いたいのはだな、ちったあ考えてから行動しろってことだよ。いいか？また連絡してくれ」

「ああ。じゃあな」

スティーブは電話を切った。そして、すぐさまユナイテッド航空のアプリを起動し、ニューアーク・リバティー国際空港行きの飛行機を予約したのだった。

X

15時間後、スティーブは1216と書かれたアパートの部屋の前に立っていた。ニュージャージーやニューヨークの他の高層住宅に引けを取らない立派で高級そうな外観の建物だった。

ニューアーク・リバティー国際空港行きの飛行機への搭乗を待つ間、スティーブはコールに連絡を取り、ダニーの居場所を追跡して住所を送るよう頼んでいた。ルーに口止めをしていたなら、他のファイブオーのメンバーにも同じことをしたはずだ。ジュニアならしつこく頼めば情報を提供してくれただろう。だがダニーとの約束とスティーブへの忠誠心を秤に掛けさせたくはなかった。コールはダニーと関わることがなかった。プライバシーを守る義務はないと判断するだろう。それに正式にファイブオーのメンバーに加わったばかりの彼をチームに慣れさせる良い機会でもあった。

そうして今、スティーブはここに立っていた。洗練された上品な装飾が施されたロビーのドアマンの側を通り過ぎてエレベーターに乗り、12階のボタンを押すのは容易いことだった。コールからのテキストでアパートの部屋番号を確認し、ダニー、もしくはダニーの携帯がこのアパートの部屋の中にあることは突き止めた。この部屋の中にダニーがいるか調べるためには――ここがダニーの家だと思いたくはなかったが――ドアをノックする必要があった。

スティーブはノックした。

杖が床を叩く音が近づいてきた。スティーブは逸る気持ちを抑えた。そしてドアが開いた。――ジャージー・シティのアパートの一室、オアフ島を去ることも告げなかった相棒がそこに立っていた。

「スティーブ」

なぜ驚いた顔をしているんだ？ダニー。本気で俺に知られずオアフから離れられると思っていたのか？

「ダニー」

ダニーは動かなかった。スティーブは言葉を足した。

「中に入れてくれないか」

ダニーは脇へ退き、スティーブが通れるくらいにドアを開いた。中へと上がり込み、ハワイを去ったときから持ち歩いていたダッフルバッグを床へ投げ出して、スティーブはアパートの中を見渡した。そこそこ大きいリビングルームが1つに、ドアの数から考えて、ベッドルームが2つか3つ。いくつか私物が欠けている。オアフに残してきたのだろう。だがあちらこちらにダニーがこのアパートで暮らしていたことを示す証拠品が散乱していた。

ダニーだけではない。スティーブは4人掛けのL字型ソファの傍に置かれたテーブルからスパイダーマンのアクションフィギュアを拾い上げた。相棒の方を向き、手の中の玩具を見せる。

「チャーリーも一緒か？」

「そうだ」

スティーブはようやく顔を上げ、相棒の顔を見た。10年間で一度も日に焼けることのなかった肌は白く、怪我で弱った影響もあってか蒼褪めて見えた。Tシャツに黒いトレーニングパンツ、杖を手にしたその姿は、最後に会ったときから何も変わっていなかった。――彼がいるべき場所から8000㎞離れていることを除けば。自宅のプライベートビーチに置かれた、あの椅子――

「いまは自分の部屋？」

「グレイスが2ブロック先のアーケード街に連れて行ったよ」

「グレイスも来ているのか」

「そう。正式に今学期が終わる前に帰ってきたの。レイチェルに会うためにちょっとだけオアフ島に寄って、チャーリーと一緒にここに来たんだ。ほんの数日前にね」

「そうか。だから島を離れて1週間も経つのに俺に連絡1つ寄越さなかったんだな」

「スティーブ、やめろ。そういう言い方はよせ」

「どういう言い方？国の反対側まで移動しておいて何も言うことはないのか？親友だと思っていたんだがな」

「それが何？何か問題ある？自分で自分の話してるみたいに聞こえるんだけど」

「俺はお前に嘘はつかなかった」

「俺だって嘘はついてないだろ」

「お前は大事なことを言わなかった。俺の犬の画像を送って、まだ島にいるかのように見せかけたじゃないか」

「お前が写真送れって言うから送ったのに」

ダニーは静かに会話を遮った。

「もうやめよ、こんな話。もうすぐグレイスとチャーリーが帰って来る。行こう」

「どこに」

「屋上庭園。良いところだよ。広いし、今ならあまり人がいない。新鮮な空気が吸いたいところだし」

「ニュージャージーの空気なんて吸いたくない」

「もう黙ってくんない？行くよ」

数分後、廊下を歩いてエレベーターに乗り、二人は屋上庭園へと来た。スティーブとダニーはそれぞれ木製の椅子に腰かけ、向こうに広がるジャージー・シティ、遠くに見えるマンハッタンのスカイラインを眺めた。晴れた夕暮れの日差しは暖かかったが、ハワイほどの暑さは感じられなかった。男たちは言葉もなくただ座っていた。スティーブが真意を探ろうとしたその時、ダニーが口を開いた。

「キャサリンは元気？」

「キャサリン？なんでキャサリンのことを知ってる？」

「コールから聞いた。お前と彼女を会わせてやれて嬉しそうだったよ。お前もコールもキャサリンを知ってた。お前、彼女に逃げられたって言っただろ。だから再会させてやるのが一番良いことだと思ったんだろうな」

「そうだったのか」

「キャサリンもニュージャージーに連れてきたの？それともここに来る前にいた場所に残してきた？」

「今どこにいるか分からないんだ。機内で会ったときは驚いたよ。何日かは一緒に過ごして積もる話をした。でも俺がメアリーとジョーンに会いにLAへ行っている間にどこか今働いている場所へと帰っていった」

「そう。それでまた手放したの。理解できないね。今お前を縛るものは何もないだろ。なんで彼女と暮らすことを躊躇うわけ？」

「彼女と再会したこと自体、大きな過ちだったとは思わないか？」

「なんで？」

「分からないか？キャサリンが俺にしたことは母が父にしたことと何も変わらない。嘘をついて、逃げて――」

スティーブは首の後ろをさすった。

「ずっと考えてた。最近は考えてばかりいる。この間考えたんだ。もし、もしもだ、母がオアフへ帰ってきたとき父がまだ生きていたら、二人はまた一緒になれたかなって。それが正しいことなのかって」

「それで？」

「無理だっただろうな。母が父を地獄へ送った。父は母が死んでから、ずっと母と母の記憶を追い続けた。父は母に裏切られ、母が結婚したと思っていた女とは別人だという事実を突きつけられて死んでいった。母は父にふさわしい女じゃなかった。もし父が母を連れ戻したとしても、たとえ俺たちが再び家族になれたとしても、俺は拒んだだろう。それが俺たちにとって何を意味するとしても」

「でもキャサリンはお前のお母さんじゃない。死んだと偽ったこともないし、お前と妹さんをオアフに置き去りにはしなかっただろ？」

「ああ。だが何度も俺を置いて行った。友人として、人間として、彼女のことは好きだ。それでも彼女と一緒にはいられないんだ」

「分かったよ。何を言おうとも、それがお前の人生だ」

スティーブは椅子を回し、ダニーの方を見やった。膝の上に置かれた杖を指が白くなるほど強く握りしめていた。その目は彼が愛する街のスカイラインを眺め続けていたが、スティーブは白い拳から目を逸らすことが出来なかった。手を伸ばして、指が傷つく前に拳を解いてやりたかった。でも手を伸ばせば、いっそう固く握り締めてしまいそうだった。

「でも俺はここにキャサリンの話をしに来たわけじゃない。お前が話を逸らすのが上手いのは認めるけど。そろそろ教えてくれ、どうして俺に何も言わずにハワイを離れた？」

最初は無視されているのかと思った。だがスティーブが口を開いて問いただそうとした途端、ダニーの携帯が鳴った。

「あ、モンキー？うん大丈夫。今二人で帰るとこ？…うん、いい考えだ。じゃあチーズステーキとポテトを二つずつお願い。そう、二つずつね。食べ残したらあげるよ。チャーリーと二人で食べたいもの好きなだけ買いなさい。ダノのカードを使うんだよ？うん、じゃあ10分後にね。愛してるよ」

相手側の様子こそ見えなくとも、ダニーが子供たちと話しているさまは見ていて飽きなかった。10年前、父を喪って傷ついた心は、ダニーがグレイスとチャーリーを愛する姿を見ているうちに少しずつ癒されていった。そして幾度も思った。父は愛情を示すことが出来なかったけれど、ダニーのように子供を愛せる親もいる。いつか自分に子供が出来たら、父ではなくダニーを手本にしようと。

ダニーが電話を切り、携帯を置くタイミングを見計らってスティーブは素早く言った。

「ダニー、頼む。言ってくれ」

ダニーはため息をつき――まだ肺が癒えていないため深く息を吐くことはできなかった――やがて答えた。

「捕まってたとき、ダイユー・メイに言われたことを考えてた」

その名を聞いた瞬間に激しい怒りが湧き上がった。スティーブは必死に感情を抑えた。

「あの女が何を？」

「俺のカマロを燃やされた後、彼女に俺たち保険情報を交換していれば良かったかもねって言ったんだ。そしたら子供が二人もいる男が冗談なんか言うなってさ」

「ああ、ダニー…」

「考えてみたんだ。今までは仕事で俺に何かあっても、お前がグレイスとチャーリーの面倒見てくれるから大丈夫だって思ってた。でもあの日はっきり分かった。お前はこの島を出て行くことしか考えてなかったんだって。俺はお前のこと何も分かってなかったんだな。お前がいなくなって、俺が死んじまったら、レイチェルは一人で子供たちを育てることになる。子供たちはルーのこともアダムのこともチームみんなのことも大好きだ。でも『家族』じゃないんだよ」

「ダニー…」

「だからね、お前がいなくなって考えた。ここに帰るべき時が来たのかもしれないって。ここで俺に何かあっても、子供たちには祖父母もおばもいとこもいる。ここからならレイチェルもロンドンに行きやすい」

「レイチェルは納得したのか？結局お前に全部子育てを押し付けてるじゃないか」

「ハワイへ来たそもそもの理由が、もう今は当てはまらない。スタンも仕事も関係なくなったから、レイチェルはオアフに留まらなくて良い。レイチェルに留まる理由がないなら、グレイスもチャーリーも同じだ。だからレイチェルに、俺がファイブオーを休職してる間、子供たちと一緒に夏休み中ずっとか一時期だけニュージャージーで過ごして良いかどうか聞いてみた。グレイスの方は心配してない。大学の休暇のときしかここには帰ってこないから。でもチャーリーがニュージャージーを気に入ってくれるかどうかは確かめておきたかった。引っ越しても大丈夫かどうかをね」

「じゃあ今回はただの『おためし』なんだな？ずっとオアフに帰ってこないつもりじゃないんだろ？」

ダニーは微笑を浮かべた。

「いつかはそうなるだろ？何年かチャーリーをオアフに留めていても、どこかの時点で大学に進学する。そしたらまた振出しに戻る。俺がハワイに居る理由はなくなる」

「島に居る唯一の理由は子供たちだって言ってたな。他にはもう何も無いのか？」

「そうは言ってない。もし俺がファイブオーに残っていたら――俺は過去に2回も胸を撃たれた。命がいくつあっても足りないよ。俺がいなくなったら子供たちにはレイチェルしか親がいない」

「俺が永遠にハワイに戻ってこないと思ったのか？もしお前に何かあったら、俺はすっとんで帰ってきて子供たちの側にいてやるつもりだったのに」

「そんなことしてほしくない」

「何でだよ？俺じゃグレイスとチャーリーの面倒をみきれないって？」

胸を刺されたとしても、これほど苦しくはなかっただろう。ニュージャージーがダニーを変えてしまった。ハワイに居た頃のダニーが恋しかった。

「馬鹿な真似はよせよ。そんなのお前らしくないだろ。俺の子供たちを理由にしてお前をオアフに縛り付けたくないんだ。どれほど子供たちを愛していても、自分が住みたくない場所に閉じ込められるのがどれほどつらいか、俺は誰よりもよく分かってる。お前にまで同じ苦しみを味あわせたくない」

「でも俺は子供たちのために残りたいんだ」

「分かってる。そういう問題じゃない」

沈黙が下りた。スティーブはジョン・F・ケネディ国際空港から飛び立つ飛行機を見つめた。風が少し強くなって、ダニーのアフターシェーブローションが香った。記憶が鮮やかに蘇る。朝、ダニーがシャワーを浴びた後にバスルームに入ると、いつもこの香りが漂っていた。立ち去ってからもしばらく匂いは消えなかった。最後に嗅いだのは、ハワイを去った日にビーチでダニーを抱き締めたときだ。まるで遠い昔の出来事のようだった。

グレイスからの電話の着信音が二人の思索を中断した。

「やあモンキー、帰ってきた？ううん、いま上の階にいるよ、屋上庭園。すぐ行くから」

「帰った方がいいか？」

スティーブは尋ねた。グレイスと電話しているとき、ダニーはスティーブの話題には触れず、まるで一人でいるかのように振舞っていた――

「せっかく来たんだし、ニュージャージーの料理でも食べて行ったら？」

ダニーは痛そうな呻き声を上げて杖に体重をかけ、立ち上がった。最後に会ったときよりはずっと良くなっている。しかし再び格闘ができるほど回復するにはもっと時間が必要なようだった。

「ワオ。ずいぶん熱烈な歓迎だな相棒。もてなしてくれるなんて嬉しいよ」

「だまれ。いいか、もし俺のポテト盗んだら指をへし折ってやるからな」

奇妙な空気のディナータイムだった。料理はおいしかった。今までスティーブが食べた中でも最高のチーズステーキだったし、フライドポテトは黄金色で外はカリカリ、中はホクホクで完璧だった。絶対にダニーは言ってやらないが。だが話しかけてくれたのはチャーリーだけだった。ダニーの背後から現れた「スティーブおじさん」を見るや否やチャーリーはひどく興奮し、テーブルから身を乗り出すような姿勢で止めどなく話し続けていた。スティーブの「休暇」についての質問、学校のこと、グレイスと旅行したこと、祖父母やいとこに会ったこと、ダノの体調が良くなったら自由の女神像を間近で見るのをとても楽しみにしていること…

弟とは対照的に、グレイスはほとんど無言だった。チャーリーの話に優しく訂正を加えることはあっても、それ以外は食べることに集中していた。だがダニーに見られていない間はずっと心配そうな視線を父親へと向けていた。

グレイスはスティーブの歓迎のハグを受け止めてはくれたが、彼女自身は軽くスティーブの胸をポンポンと叩いただけだった。いつものハグと全然違っていた。彼女はスティーブの登場にショックを受けていたようだし、見るなりダニーと顔を見合わせていた。ダニーは少しだけグレイスに向かって微笑み、キッチンへ皿やカトラリーを取りに行ってしまった。チャーリーと会話しつつ、スティーブは気づき始めていた。胃に穴が広がっていくような感覚だ。身体が激しく訴えかけている。何かがおかしい、おかしい、おかしいと。

夕食が終わった。グレイスとチャーリーがレイチェルと電話で話している間、スティーブが皿洗いの仕事を引き継いだ。ダニーは隣に立って、一度に一枚ずつ皿を手渡してくれた。銃創のせいで左肩の可動域が制限されていなければ、いつものようにカウンターに座っていただろう。

「実はさ、1週間前にグレイスに電話を掛けて、調子はどう？って聞いたんだ。何も答えてくれなかったよ」

スティーブはダニーに聞こえるくらいの声でつぶやいた。

毎週、スティーブがグレイスに電話を掛けると、彼女は必ず電話に出るか、すぐに掛け直してくれていた。彼女が大学に行ってからはそれが習慣になった。危ない事件を扱っていて電話を掛ける時間が取れなかったときには、グレイスから電話を掛けてくれた。大学のこと、受けている講座のこと、新しい友達、寮での生活…グレイスはいろいろな話を聞かせてくれた。スティーブはダニーの話をしたり、化学の宿題を手伝うために質問に答えてあげたりもしていた。グレイスは医学部に入る前の準備カリキュラムを受けていた。しかし先週、オアフ島を離れてからグレイスと会話していていないことに気付いて電話を掛けてみても、彼女は一度も応じてはくれなかった。

ダニーはグラスを手渡して言った。

「うーん。先週の初めは試験で忙しかったのかもな。グレイスさ、大学に掛け合って数週間早めに休暇を取ってからハワイにチャーリーを迎えに行ってくれたんだ。俺がずっとニュージャージーに一人でいるのが心配だったみたいでさ」

「そういえば、なんでこのアパートに住んでるんだ？実家に帰らないのか？」

「帰ったらチャーリーがニュージャージーに住むの嫌がるかもしれないだろ。ここに引っ越すなら絶対に子供たちと3人だけで暮らすって決めてるの。親と同居なんてしたらどうなると思う？気が狂っちまうよ」

スティーブはダニーが今までの行動の説明に「引っ越す」という言葉を使ったことが不快だった。

「ならここは誰の家なんだ？」

「妹の仕事仲間の持ち家。海外に出張してる間このアパート又貸ししたいと思ってたみたいで、夏の間だけ借りたいって言ったら手ごろな値段で快く貸してくれたよ」

「夏の間だけ？」

「そ。チャーリーがニュージャージーに馴染むかどうかで、俺とレイチェルがここに残るかどうかを決める。ここに住んでいれば引っ越し前に郊外で家探しできるし、間に合わなくても両親が引っ越しの手続きをしてくれる」

「ダニー…」

「ダノ？時間よ」

ダニーの肩越しにキッチンの入り口に立って腕組みをしているグレイスが見えた。彼女の目は父親しか見ていなかった。

「時間？なんの時間だ？」

スティーブはダニーとグレイスを交互に見て尋ねた。

スティーブはその日初めてダニーが満面の笑みを浮かべるのを見た。

「モンキーはね、お医者さんになりたいんだ。だから俺を使ってバイタルとる練習してるの。ハワイのキングス・ホスピタルの医者は、俺が定期的にバイタルの情報を送ることを条件にニュージャージーまで行く許可をくれた。グレイスが記録して送ってくれてるから保険会社も安心してるよ」

「そうか」

スティーブはいくぶん戸惑いながら父娘の去ってゆく背中を眺めていた。手の中の濡れたグラスを見るまで、今まで自分が何をしていたのか思い出せなかった。

チャーリーとスティーブン・ユニバースの3話を見ていたころ、ダニーとグレイスが戻ってきてソファに腰かけた。グレイスの目元は赤かった。素早くダニーに目配せすると、相棒は小さく首を振った。そっとしておこう。今は。4人はしばらく一緒に次の話を見ていた。やがてグレイスがチャーリーをベッドで寝るよう急かし始めた。チャーリーはスティーブをギュッとハグし、ダニーには優しいハグをした。幼い少年にも父親の身体が弱っていることは分かるようだった。二人が行ってしまってから、スティーブは隣でソファに沈みこんでいる相棒に向かい合った。

「何があった？」

「心配ない。いま起こってることに動揺してるだけ。もう子供じゃないんだ。…だから今の反応は『介護モード』ってとこかな。こんなこと言うのもなんだけど、嬉しいよ」

「もう介護食は作ってもらったか？」

「冗談だろ？冷凍庫の中見てみろよ、俺のアイスがぎっしり詰まってるから」

スティーブは笑いながらソファの後ろから腕を伸ばし、ダニーの右肩の上に手を置いた。ひとときだけ、かつてダニーの家でそうしたように、二人はグレイスとチャーリーの声を聞きながらテレビを眺めていた。

だが本当に一瞬だけだった。ダニーはスティーブの手から離れ、立ち上がった。

「とにかく、疲れちゃったからさ。寝るわ。今日は泊まってく？それともホテルか何か予約した？」

「そこまで考えてなかった」

「お前らしいや。そこのドアの横のクローゼットの中に予備のシーツと枕が入ってる。気を付けろよ、ここのベッドは折り畳み式だからな。バスルームはもうすぐ空く。替えの歯ブラシは洗面台の下だ」

そしてスティーブは一人部屋に残された。頭の中はダニーのことでいっぱいだった。数週間前、島を去ったあの日から求めていたものはここにあったのだ――

X

「グレイス、少し話せるか？」

スティーブは小声で話しかけた。

スティーブは風呂の順番を待っていた。まずは子供たち二人が、次にダニーがバスルームへ入り、それぞれが自分の寝室へと去っていき…ようやくスティーブの番がきた。バスルームへと向かう途中、グレイスの部屋の前を通った。うっすらと開いたドアの隙間から部屋の光が見えて、思わず声をかけてしまったのだった。

「ええ、いいわ。入って」

グレイスは携帯を片手にベッドのヘッドボードに凭れたまま返事をした。

スティーブはドアを半分だけ開けてグレイスのベッドの端に座った。10年経って、おさげ髪の可愛い8歳の少女は、いじめっ子に立ち向かい弱者を守ろうとする美しい女性へと成長した。ずっと彼女の成長を見守ってきた。実の娘がいたとしても、これほど深く愛せはしなかっただろう。だが同時にこれほど傍にいて気まずい思いをすることもなかったに違いない。

「なあグレイス、聞きたかったんだけど…俺のこと怒ってる？何か気に障るようなことしたか？」

もし本当にグレイスを怒らせるようなことがあれば直ぐに分かる。ニュージャージー訛りの怒れる金髪男がスティーブの顔面を殴りに来たはずだ。しかし怒れる金髪男は相棒に何も告げず、8000㎞も離れた土地へと飛び去ってしまった。

「怒ってないわ」

「ほんとに？」

「ええ」

グレイスはわずかに顔を上げてチラッとだけ微笑み、またすぐに携帯の画面へと視線を落とした。それだけでスティーブは自分の仮説が間違っていなかったことを知った。グレイスは今まで一度もこんな態度を見せたことはなかった。たしかにグレイスはティーンエイジャーだったこともあったし（今も10代だが）、多くの少年少女たちと同じようにホルモンバランスの影響でイライラしたこともあっただろう。だが苛立っている姿をスティーブに見せたりはしなかった。グレイスが父親と喧嘩するときにはいつでも彼女の味方に付いて「愉快なスティーブおじさん」でいようと努めてきた。あれからグレイスは立派に成長した。これが本来の姿だとは思えなかった。

「気にしないで。あなたには関係ない話だから」

「もし君を動揺させるようなことがあれば、それは俺の責任だ」

昨年は彼女の車を転落させ、病院送りにした男を追い詰めたこともあった。

「今は違うの。ほうっておいて」

「『今は違う』？どういう意味だ？」

グレイスはまだ携帯の画面を見つめていた。ようやく分かった。携帯を見ることで会話から注意を逸らそうとしているのだ。時には相手の顔を見ない方が楽なこともある。とりわけ話している本人が傷つくような話題のときは。スティーブにはよく分かっていた。

「もう私たちはあなたとは何の関係もないって意味よ」

話しているうちに、この家に来てから一度もグレイスから「スティーブおじさん」と呼ばれていないことに気付いた。

「『私たち』？」

「ダノ、チャーリー、私。あなたが私たちの元から去ったから、私たちもあなたから離れたの。もう構わないでよ。私たちはここで、ニュージャージーで生きていく。気にかけているフリなんかしなくていい。なんで今頃ここに来たの？私には理解できない」

スティーブはとっさにグレイスへと手を伸ばした。だが彼女は手の届かないところまで離れてしまった。スティーブの心は沈んだ。

「グレイス、教えてくれ。どうして俺が君たちを気にかけていないなんて思ったんだ？」

「本当に言ってほしい？」

「ああ」

「ダノは撃たれた。あと少しで死ぬところだった」

グレイスは最後の言葉で声を詰まらせた。スティーブは誰かに心臓を鷲掴みにされたような気がした。

「それなのに退院して2日も経たないうちに、あなたはダノを見捨てた。ダノはあなたを庇うかもしれない。でも事実は何も変わらないわ。ダノは何年もあなたのために戦って、命を懸けて、肝臓まであげたのに、あなたはただ逃げ出して、彼を置き去りにしたのよ。まだまともに歩けるようにもなっていないうちに」

グレイスの怒りに満ちた静かな声は、音量こそ変わらないのに、耳元にメガホンを押し当てられるよりも強く響き、言葉の一つ一つがスティーブに突き刺さるようだった。この愛らしい少女に罵倒されて、ようやくスティーブは心の底で娘と思うほど大切に思っていた彼女を失望させてしまったことに気付いたのだった。

「グレイス、俺は――」

「出て行って。今はあなたと話したくない。あなたに怒鳴ったりしないってダノと約束したの。約束を破りたくないの」

「分かったよグレイス、君が言う通りにする」

スティーブはグレイスの足首をポンポンと軽く叩こうと手を伸ばして、思いとどまった。ドアに向かって歩きだしたとき、彼女は再び口を開いた。

「スティーブおじさん」

「なんだい？グレイス」

「明日の朝、ダノが目を覚ますまではここにいて。ダノにさよならを言わないで消えたら二度と口をきかないから」

「分かったよグレイス。じゃあ…また明日な」

X

昔、スティーブは悪友にけしかけられて一度だけ煙草を吸った。だがそれきりだった。クォーターバックだった頃は身体のコンディションを最高に保つようにしていたし、海軍に入ろうと決めてからは喫煙で肺活量を落とすような愚かな真似はしようと思わなかった。

スティーブは屋上のフェンスに凭れ、眠らない街の中で絶え間なく輝く光の海を見ていた。惑い、苦しみ、何も考えられなかった。いま何か手に出来るならば、煙草が一箱欲しかった。

地平線から太陽が昇り始めた。スティーブは踵を返し、ダニーのアパートへ向かって歩きだした。覚悟は決まった。スティーブはコーヒーテーブルから拝借した鍵を使い、SEALsで培ったありとあらゆる技術を駆使して出来るだけ静かにアパート内へと侵入した。まだ朝日も昇り切ってない時間だ。ウィリアムズ家全員を起こしてしまうわけにはいかない。起きて欲しいのは一人だけだ。

一瞬でダニーの寝室のドアを見つけ出し、室内へと足を踏み入れる。睡眠薬を飲んでいる分いつもよりダニーの眠りが深いことは分かっていたが、それでもスティーブは細心の注意を払いながら眠る相棒の傍まで忍び寄った。椅子に座るか。ベッドの右の方の空いたスペースを取るか。スティーブは後者を選択した。そうっと靴を脱ぎ、ゆっくりとベッドに体重を掛けながら座ってみる。ダニーは目覚めなかった。気をよくしたスティーブは、そのまま足を伸ばして天井を見ながら横になった。一息ついてから、右手をダニーの方へと伸ばし、手錠の傷が消えた手首を撫でた。

そして、その時を待った。

一瞬にも一生にも思える時が経ったのち、右手の下の手首がピクリと震えた。

「病院で俺の手握り足りなかった？」

相棒の声は穏やかで、まだ眠りの中にいるようだった。

「足りなかった」

スティーブも穏やかな声で囁いた。

「薬いる？鎮痛剤は？水は？」

ダニーがこちらに顔を向けた。部屋の薄暗い照明の中、かろうじて見えるのは青く輝く相棒の瞳だけだった。太陽が昇るにつれ、瞳は輝きを増していった。

「今は大丈夫。グレイスがスケジュールを覚えてる。鬼軍曹より厳しいんだ」

一瞬沈黙が流れ、眠ったかと思われたそのとき、再びダニーは口を開いた。

「折り畳み式ベッド、気に入らなかった？」

「試してない」

「ふうん。出て行く音は聞こえたけど」

当然スティーブが早朝こっそり外へ出て行く音はダニーに聞かれていただろう。

「帰ってきた。屋上に行っただけだ」

「今回はね」

「ダニー」

「なに？」

「すまなかった」

「なにが」

「全部」

「そりゃ範囲が広すぎる。もうちょっと具体的に」

「退院したばかりのお前を置いて行った」

「グレイスと話したんだろ？」

「そうだ。悪かった」

「いいって。済んだことは仕方ない。グレイスもそのうち忘れるさ」

「ダニー」

スティーブは相棒の名を呼んだ。言葉にできない想いをその一言に込めた。無理だと分かっていても分かってほしかった。たとえ此処がニュージャージーの見知らぬ男から借りたアパートのベッドの中であったとしても、相棒になったあの日に生まれた絆は消えていないと信じたかった。いま目の前にいるダニーは、ハワイで別れたあのダニーじゃない。心を閉ざし、何かを隠している。もう我慢できない。俺は、俺のダノを取り戻したい。

やがてダニーは言った。

「疲れたんだよ、スティーブ」

スティーブが何か言う前にダニーは言葉を続けた。

「俺が大事だと思ってる奴らに置いてかれることに疲れたんだ。取り残されてからも、俺は愛情に飢えた犬っころみたいにずっと後を追い続ける。バカみたいだよな」

ダニーは息を吐くように笑った。スティーブは笑えなかった。

「最初はレイチェル。俺を残して他の男と住むために子供連れて国の反対側まで飛んでった。俺も付いて行った。良い父親になろうとした。なのに、骨髄が必要になるまで何年も俺に息子のことを黙ってた。次は弟。犯罪者とつるませてた方がマシだった。俺が過ちを正さなければまだ生きていたかもしれない。そしてお前だ。誰も俺を選んじゃくれない。嫁に、弟に、相棒に、誰も彼もから引き裂かれて俺はバラバラになっちまった。もう何も残っちゃいないよ」

炎上するカマロを見て、まだダニーが中にいるかもしれないと想像した。あの瞬間に感じた痛みが今まで経験した中で最悪の痛みだとスティーブは思っていた。だが今感じている痛みに比べれば取るに足らないものだった。

スティーブは相手の身体に体重をかけないよう注意しながら、腹筋に力を入れて足を伸ばし、ダニーの身体の横に両肘をついて、プランク・ポジションを取った。そして鼻と鼻が触れ合うほどに顔を寄せ、視線を合わせた。

「ダニー、やめてくれ」

スティーブは声を荒げて哀願した。

「そんなふうに考えるな。そんな言い方しないでくれよ。お前は俺が今まで出会った中で最高の男で、最高の人間だよ。ダイユー・メイでさえ俺がお前を世界で一番気に掛けていると知っていた。だからお前を連れ去ったんだ」

「お前が俺のこと気に掛けてくれてるのは知ってる、疑ったことはない。でもお前でさえ、俺の傍に居られるほどには俺を愛していないんだ」

ダニーは両手でスティーブの頬をはさんだ。

「いいんだよ。お前を責めたりなんかしない。ここにいてくれって頼んだりもしない。お前はお前がやるべきことをやるんだ。俺大丈夫だから」

ダニーは微笑んだ。

「もう慣れてる」

スティーブはたまらず、ダニーの額に唇を押し当てた。ダニーは何も言わず、拒むこともしなかった。スティーブはもう一度口づけた。

「ダニー、頼む。もう言うな。聞いてくれ。お前を一人にするべきじゃなかった。すまなかった。どうかしてたんだ。今も混乱してる。でも信じてほしい。あの日『島をすぐに離れようと思ってる』と言ったのは、お前を守るためだったんだ。お前は俺のせいで死にかけた。だからお前から離れるのが一番いいと思った。俺がバカだったよ。自分のことしか考えてなかった。でも永遠にお前から離れるつもりじゃなかった。俺から離れることがお前のためになると思ったんだよ」

「そんなこと言われたって、俺苦しいよ。結局ビーチには俺ひとりが残される」

スティーブはダニーの首筋に顔を埋めた。アフターシェーブローションが仄かに香り、スティーブの心を落ち着かせてくれた。

「もう一度だけチャンスをくれないか、ダニー。ハワイに帰っても良い。このままニュージャージーに住んでも良い。どこへだって付いていってやるから。お前が望むままに」

「ダメだスティーブ」

スティーブは涙が溢れそうになった。

「ダノ…たのむよ…」

「お前っていつもそうだよな」

ダニーはスティーブの身体に腕を回し、胸と胸とが密着するほど抱き寄せた。スティーブはダニーの銃創がある位置に体重が掛からないよう身じろぎした。

「いつだって他の誰か助けるために手榴弾の上にでも身を投げ出す。もう二度とそういうバカなことはしてほしくないんだよ。たとえ俺のためだとしても。ごめんな、キツく当たっちまって。こんなことお前に言うべきじゃないのに」

ダニーの手がスティーブの髪を撫でた。

「お前が自分で言ったんだぞ。親父さんの事件が解決するまでハワイに残るって。事件は解決した。お前はもう自由の身だ。どこへでも好きに行って自分の人生を生きられるんだ」

「お前がいない人生なんて考えられない」

「携帯持ってるだろ？電話でもメールでもすればいい。FaceTimeもある。今度は天井から吊るされたりしないから」

「やめてくれダニー。俺が悪かったよ。あんなこと言って置き去りにした俺が悪かった」

ダニーのため息が聞こえた。

「そんなつもりで言ったんじゃない。お前が責任を感じる必要がないことまで気にすることはないって言いたかったの。俺は大丈夫だよ。ちゃんと生きてる。お前が助けてくれたんだ。俺の子守なんかしなくていいよ」

スティーブはダニーの首筋に埋めていた顔を上げ、決意に満ちた眼差しで相棒の青い瞳を見つめた。

「俺がメアリーとジョーンに会った後、数週間どこにいたと思う？」

「いいや。俺、お前のポストカードが届くの待ってるからな。あとお前に送ったメッセージの写真はジュニアからもらった」

「俺はモンタナにいた。ジョーの家だ。ジョーが俺に遺してくれた」

「なんでそんなところに…自分を罰しに行ったのか？」

「自分自身を整理する時間が欲しかったんだ。父が死に、ジョーも死んだ。母は何もかも俺たちに丸投げして死んでいった。俺はヘスを追い、ウォー・ファットを追い、母を追って15年も費やしたっていうのに」

スティーブは手を伸ばしてダニーの髪を梳いた。早朝、まだヘアジェルで整えていない金色の髪はふわふわだった。

「初めてジョーの家に入ったとき、今のこの部屋みたいに真っ暗だった。あの家が俺にきっかけをくれた。世界を見る目を変えてくれたんだ。俺は家を修繕し、修理して色を塗りなおした。昨日不動産業者に連絡して家を売ろうとしていたときに、お前がオアフを出て行ったことを知ったんだ」

「それを俺に言ってどうすんの？」

「家が売れたら、金は分けるつもりだった。一部はジョーの娘に、残りはジョーンとチャーリーとグレイスの大学資金に。あとはお前をファーストクラスに乗せて贅沢な旅でもしようと思ってた。計画もあったんだ。いきなりお前の家に行って、チケット見せて驚かせて、あとはカッコよく家から連れ去ろうって計画が」

「その後は？俺たちのヨーロッパ珍道中が終わったらお前は俺をオアフに残してどっかに行くつもりだったわけ？」

「後のことは考えてなかった。言ったろダニー、俺はただ頭を整理したかったんだ。ハワイを離れて、俺なしでファイブオーを成長させたかった。永遠に去るつもりじゃなかった。ましてやお前と別れるなんて考えてもみなかった。いつまでハワイと距離を置くのかは決められなかった。でもお前のためならいつでも帰ってくるつもりだったんだ。お前に何も告げられないまま逃げられなければな」

スティーブは微笑み、口調を和らげた。

「それで？2週間でお前の『平穏』とやらは見つかったの？」

「いや、まだ見つからない。でもこれだけは分かる。俺の『平穏』はお前が傍にいないと見つからないんだ。もう一度言うぞダノ。もう一度俺にチャンスをくれ。二度とお前から離れないって約束するから」

相棒の気持ちが揺らぐのが見えた。ダニーは誰よりも強情な男だ。その強情さが愛おしかった。その頑固な性格に助けられて、今この瞬間生きてベッドに二人横たわっているのだから。スティーブはダニーの感情に訴えるため、最後の武器を使うことにした。

「俺の車で病院まで連れて行ったの覚えてるか？」

「切れ切れには。あんまりはっきりは覚えてない。タニが運転してくれたんだろ？」

「そうだ、俺は後部座席でお前と一緒に座ってた。病院に着く数分前、俺の腕の中でお前を死なせてしまうかと思った。脈はほとんど触れないし、呼吸も不規則で、俺の呼びかけにも答えなかった」

「何で今それを俺に言う？」

「その時に思ったんだ。もしお前を喪ったら、父やジョーや母を失った時のようには立ち直れないだろうって。二度と元には戻れない。俺を引っ張り上げてくれるお前がいないのに。だから俺は自分に誓ったんだ。もしお前の手術が成功したら、俺が抱えてる問題を片付けて、俺を悩ませるゴタゴタも全部解決して、お前に支えてもらうんじゃなく、俺がお前を支えてやれるようになってからお前の傍に帰ってこようってな。ダノ、お前は10年間俺の背中を支えてくれた。いつも俺をどん底から救い上げてくれた。お前のために、俺自身のために、俺は強くなりたかった」

突然、ダニーの手がスティーブの首を強く引き寄せ、ぶつけるように唇を押し付けてきた。互いの歯がぶつかってガチリと音を立てた。腕の拘束を緩められ、少しだけ首を後ろに引けば、感じられるのはダニーの柔らかな唇の弾力だけになった。やがてダニーは始まったときと同じく唐突にスティーブの髪を引っ張り、唇を引き離した。

「あの日の俺は、お前のために生きて帰ることしか考えてなかった。『お前のせいで死んだ誰か』になってお前を苦しませたくなかった。チャーリーとグレイスのためにも生きなきゃって思ったよ、でもあの時は、あの時だけは、お前のために生きようと思ったんだ。電話で何も言わなかったのは、話せばお前がキレて何かとんでもないことやらかして死んじまいそうだったからだ。でも人質の交換が終われば、きっとお前が助けに来てくれるって信じてた。だからお前が迎えに来るまでは意地でも死ぬわけにはいかなかったんだ。撃たれた時だって、お前のために持ちこたえた。車で運ばれてるときも、病院にいるときも、全部お前のために俺は頑張ったんだよ、スティーブ」

真意はその瞳の中に在った。ダニーの青い瞳は出逢った瞬間から感じていた情熱と活力でギラギラと輝いていた。10年の歳月が流れるうち、ダニーには様々な災難が降りかかり――ほとんどはスティーブが起こしたトラブルだった――その度に輝きは失われていった。折に触れ、スティーブは失われた輝きを懐かしんだ。だが今や、瞳はかつて見たことがないほど激しく燃え立っていた。

ダニーは話し続けた。

「だから俺が病院から帰ってきて2日も経たないうちにお前が荷物まとめて消えちまったときは恨んだよ。その上コールからキャサリンがお前について行ったって聞かされてさ。もうあの家には居られなかった。家中に残るお前の幻と暮らしたくなかった。お前がいない部屋は静かすぎて、ソファに空いたスペースが広すぎて。耐えきれなかった」

今度はスティーブから唇を押し付けた。前よりも長いキスだった。寄せては返す激情の波に呑まれ、スティーブは両手で世界の誰より愛しい人の顔を掻き抱いた。

「もう二度としないよ、ダノ…約束する。二度とお前を悲しませないから」

スティーブはキスの合間に囁いた。起きていることが信じられなかった。自分の身勝手な行動のせいでダニーを失いかけたのに、これほど多くのものを得られるとは想像もしていなかったのだ。ダニーとの関係はいつだって『特別』で、同僚や犯罪者、目撃者にまで指摘されるほどバレバレだった。だが何年経っても進展がなかったため、スティーブは望みを捨ててしまった。もしかしたらダニーも同じ想いだったのかもしれない。あまりにも愚かだった。互いにリスクを冒すことを恐れていた。

やがて激しいキスと傷口に掛けられた重みでダニーの呼吸が弱まるのを感じ、スティーブは顔を離した。胸の上から身体を退かし、腰を跨ぐようにして膝を立てると、それ以上遠くへ行くなと言うかのようにダニーの手がシャツを掴んだ。スティーブは微笑んだ。

「お前を潰したくないんだよ、ダノ。また俺のせいで入院なんてことになったらグレイスに殺されちまう」

「そういえば今何時？」

スティーブはベッドサイドテーブルに置かれたデジタル時計を見た。

「もうすぐ7時5分だ。なんで聞く？」

ダニーはニヤリと笑った。

「5、4…」

「なんでカウントダウンなんかする？」

「まあ見てろって。3、2…」

「なあダニー」

1まで数え終わった途端に寝室のドアがノックされ、扉越しにグレイスの声が聞こえた。

「ダノ、起きてる？朝の薬の時間よ」

スティーブの動揺した表情を見て、ダニーは小さく笑った。

「グレイスが部屋に入ってくるまであと5秒だ。俺が何か言わないとグレイスに怪しまれるぞ」

「ダノ？」

スティーブは微笑み、新たに加わった相棒の顔のお気に入りのパーツに素早くキスを落とした。悲しいかな、青い瞳は今にも閉じてしまいそうだった。スティーブは身体を捻ってダニーに体重を掛けることなくベッドから滑り落ち、ベッド脇の床へ座り込んだ。その手はまだダニーの手首を握り締めたままだった。程無くして、寝室のドアが静かに開かれた。

「ダノ？」

今や彼女は立派な一人の女性へと成長したというのに、不安が滲むその声は父親がサリンの毒に侵された日に学校から連れ出した8歳の少女と同じだった。

「起きてるよモンキー。おはよ。大丈夫、ここにいるスティーブおじさんに起こしてもらうから。あと朝メシも作ってくれるって」

もしグレイスがスティーブを見て驚いたと言うなら、実に上手く隠したものだ。だがスティーブには――そう考えるのは虫が良すぎるかもしれないが――彼女の唇が笑みの形になったのを見た気がした。

「分かったわ、ダノ。コーヒーに入れるバターを用意してくる」

「ありがとね。すぐ行くよ」

グレイスは後ろ手にドアを閉めた。スティーブが振り向くと、ダニーは柔らかな笑みを浮かべていた。

「これで良かったのか？ダノ」

「前よりはマシになった。でもまだやるべきことは残ってる」

「なんなりと」

「じゃ戻ってきたグレイスに薬投げつけられる前に起こしてくれ」

「グレイスとの関係を元に戻すにはどうしたらいい？」

スティーブはダニーに怪我をしていない方へと寝返りをうたせてから助け起こした。

「パンケーキ作ってあげるとこから始めてみたら？俺からも話してみるけど、今は時間をくれ。グレイスはお前が自分とチャーリーのことも置いて行ったって思ってるみたいだからさ」

「すまないダニー、俺はなんて、なんてことを――」

だが言葉を続ける前にダニーの手で塞がれてしまった。

「おいおい、もうそういうのはいいから。大事なのは次どうするか、だろ？」

「うん」

「よろしい」

スティーブは立ち止まって相棒を見つめ、最後にハワイで会った日もこうして見つめ合うように立っていたことを思い出していた。

「愛してるダニー。この世界の誰よりも」

「俺もだよ」

ダニーは一歩前に踏み出し、両腕でしっかりとスティーブの身体を抱き締めた。傷に障ることも恐れず、スティーブもまた強くその身体を抱き返した。間違いだと思っていたこと、間違いだったこと、最後にダニーを抱き締めた記憶、何もかもが消え去り、探し求めてきた感情が胸の中に湧き上がった。

平穏はここにあった。


End file.
